Amitié en constante évolution !
by Leiha
Summary: Une journée d'entraînement presque comme une autre dans la 104 ème brigade. (Correction pas totalement terminée...)


Une ombre virevolta dans une des pièces du bâtiment des officiers supérieurs... Dans le sombre décor empli de dangers, une ténébreuse danseuse semblait sauter les obstacles pour atteindre rapidement son objectif, et commettre l'acte prémédité. Échappant sans problème aux regards aiguisés des patrouilles armées, cette agile criminelle ne semblait pas trouver de difficultés à s'approcher de sa cible. Les seuls indices qu'elle laissait derrière elle étaient ses petits gémissements d'impatience dissimulés qui se faisaient sourds face aux pas des brigades. Éclairée seulement de la lumière orangée des torches, la coupable utilisait principalement son odorat développé pour se guider dans les couloirs nocturnes. « Oh... Je me rapproche... » murmura une petite voix tremblante depuis les coins dépourvus d'éclairage. La femme poussa lentement une porte, craintive du grincement produit par la sculpture de bois. « J'y suis... J'y suis arrivée... Je suis enfin dans... ». Elle s'avança vers le centre lumineux de cette pièce, dans le but de repérer sa proie... Elle ouvrit l'un des placards, et dévalisa sans hésitation son précieux contenu. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de devoir attendre de partager ce butin avec son complice, mais patienta tout de même en prenant sur elle.

Elle sorti du bâtiment de la même façon dont elle était entrée, sans se faire remarquer, tourbillonnant du plafond au sol en évitant les cercles lumineux qui se dessinaient autour des torches accrochées au mur ou tenues par des soldats. Éviter les miradors et retourner dans ses appartements fut une nouvelle fois un jeu d'enfant, même sans équipement tridimensionnel. Après être entrée dans son dortoir et avoir vérifié le sommeil de chacune de ses occupantes, elle se coucha dans son lit, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ne restait qu'une étape : dormir jusqu'à l'aube, pour partager avec son équipe complète le trésor qu'elle avait récupéré.

Le réveil fut compliqué, et se réunir au point quotidien fut plus dur encore après les efforts faits la veille, et surtout le kilomètre couru à jeun effectué chaque matin. Mais lorsque vint le petit déjeuner, à l'abri de l'écoute indiscrète de Keith, la criminelle allait pouvoir se révéler et partager avec son attablée le butin.

« Connie ! Prends ce morceau de viande !

— Tu as réussi à t'introduire dans le bâtiment et à voler tout ça, Sasha !?

— Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort ! »

La voleuse n'était autre que Sasha Braus, poussée par l'insatiable faim d'une nourriture plus pure et proche de ses ancêtres : la Viande. Annie semblait avoir flairé l'affaire et Mikasa en était sûrement consciente également, mais peu importait. Même si Sasha était privée de repas, ce qui remettrai en cause tout son équilibre mental encore une fois, elle avait au moins pu goûter à cet authentique morceau de bœuf caché chez les supérieurs haut gradés. Connie s'inquiétait un peu des risques inconsidérés de son amie, mais ne se plaignit tout de même pas d'en avoir un bout, de ce bœuf.

« J'aime bien partager de la nourriture avec toi !

— C'est vrai ? Alors trinquons tous les deux !

— Ouais ! Trinquons ! »

Les deux acolytes discutèrent ensuite longuement, rigolèrent ensemble et partagèrent un bon moment comme à chaque repas, mais cela ne dura pas. La cloche du centre d'entraînement retentit, lourde et répétitive. Les recrues sortirent tous en groupes pour rejoindre la place et écouter les consignes de l'exercice de la matinée. Cette fois-ci, un nouvel entraînement à la tridimensionnalité ! En voyant que l'assemblée fit encore la moue à cause des exercices qui furent identiques le mois précédent, Keith Shadis cria une nouvelle fois la morale sur ce qu'était aux yeux de l'homme la tridimensionnalité : son seul espoir de gagner face au titan. Après donc ce long sermon, le groupe de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement se mit en marche vers le terrain.

Le paysage dans lequel allait se dérouler la pratique était une montagne périlleuse. Leur mission était d'escalader cet endroit avec l'aide de l'équipement de tridimension. Néanmoins, la paroi des murs avait volontairement été piégée et fragilisée. Les blessés ne seraient pas aptes à rejoindre les corps d'armée, et les morts auraient eux aussi été des fardeaux pour la population humaine, car envoyée sur le champ de bataille, ils n'auraient pas tenu longtemps.

Sasha aimait bien ce genre de travaux, puisque la tridimensionnalité était un de ses loisirs préférés. Quand aux autres, ils pensaient manier suffisamment bien l'outil pour réussir l'exercice, mais nombres d'entre eux se trompaient... Tous en ligne, les soldats étaient prêts à partir dans l'objectif de tuer un titan chacun au sommet. Ironiquement, il y avait bien moins de mannequins titans que de soldats... Le Chef-Instructeur avait-il prévu qui allait réussir le test avant même qu'il ne commence ? Nul ne pouvait justement savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet homme... Avec tous les morts qu'il avait dû voir quand il commandait le Bataillon d'Exploration, le simple décès d'une recrue sans importance ne devait pas lui faire grand chose...

« Commencez ! »

Tous les câbles partirent dans le même temps dans un bruit assourdissant pour frapper différents endroits de ce mur de roc avec vigueur. Cet équipement n'était pas vraiment fait pour se déplacer sur des distances verticales, c'est pour cela que certaines personnes se dirigèrent spontanément vers les gorges afin d'utiliser le décor à bon escient. Mademoiselle Braus fut l'une de ces gens, suivie par Connie. Elle lui avait recommandé de la suivre, car en cas de problème, elle pourrait l'aider sans soucis grâce à son talent. De plus, c'était l'une des personnes à qui elle voulait qu'il n'arrive rien... Il y avait des jours où les deux se défiaient, et d'autres où ils s'unissaient...

« Mmh... Certains ont eu le bon réflexe... » dit à voix basse le Chef-Instructeur qui admirait l'initiative des prédestinés au top 10...

« Sasha ! Où on va comme ça ? Le but n'est pas de monter !? Demanda la petite tête de patate à sa partenaire.

— Je mets le terrain à profit ! Suis moi, je connais les lieux : derrière, il y une forêt sur le flanc de la montagne. » Répondit-elle avec sourire. Elle voulait faire gagner son duo.

Les lieux avaient été volontairement choisis pour sa diversité : il combinait une forêt, la montagne, des gorges, un canyon, une rivière... En somme, un lieu parfait pour se préparer à tous les terrains ! Le duo s'engouffra rapidement dans le groupe d'arbre dont chacun était d'une hauteur inégale à cause de la pente de l'endroit. Une nouvelle fois, le crochet parti de la hanche de Miss Potatoe pour empaler une branche. Passant sous celle-ci en effectuant spontanément plusieurs saltos, elle prit une bouffée de vitesse pour au final lâcher ses câbles et retourner en vol libre vrillé en direction du sommet, toujours suivi de prêt par son acolyte, qui arrivait tant bien que mal à se débrouiller. Prêt d'un rocher, Sasha passa de vrille aérienne à roue pour amortir la chute. Faisant donc ses dizaines de roulades célestes, la chasseuse lança ses grappins vers le mur rocheux, diminuant drastiquement son accélération afin d'être plus précise dans sa manœuvre entre ces deux falaises.

Le couple d'amis visèrent en synchrones le roc pourtant louche qui semblait être le point parfait au bon endroit. « Conn-... » Sasha ne pu finir de prévenir Connie que la pierre géante était déjà en marche pour écraser la tête de son ami. Le garçon fut pris d'une panique incontrôlable et se vit paralysé par la peur de mourir non pas à cause d'un titan mais écrasé comme un vulgaire ver par un caillou. Ses muscles ne semblèrent pas obéir aux ordres. Alors qu'il demandait à son corps de se mouvoir pour s'extirper de ce danger, impossible de bouger pour une raison qui lui était inconnue... Peut-être la tétanie instinctive du danger de mort imminent avait il prit possession de sa chair ? Il suffit d'un instant à Sasha pour comprendre la situation : la personne à qui elle tenait peut-être le plus au monde était sur le point de mourir. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, autrement elle ne pourrait se le pardonner et supporter la perte de cette personne si chère. Dans un large mouvement instinctif, la brune prit pour cible l'objet du potentiel meurtre de son partenaire, et décrivit un arc de cercle au dessus de la pierre puis frappa son compagnon sur les fesses avec les pieds, le mettant ainsi hors de danger, enfin, elle remonta par force centrifuge afin de se poser sur l'objet chutant et de reprendre appui sur des points plus sûrs de suite. Après des efforts de remise en équilibre, Connie pu remercier Sasha :

« Merci, tu m'as sauvé...

— J'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai agis sans réfléchir... répliqua modestement Sasha.

— Tu as pris des risques pour moi quand même, merci... insista Connie, se rendant bien compte que sans elle, il serait mort.

— T'en fais pas, si tu te retrouves en danger, je serais là pour toi !

— Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Le duo reparti vers le sommet tranquillement, plus attentif, alors que les plus forts avaient déjà anéanti leur titan et que plusieurs blessés étaient à déplorer, une vingtaine... Le Chef-Instructeur ne sembla pas pleurer les trois morts qui étaient à compter. Il était pourtant touché par celles-ci... Il aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait aucun décès.

Jean était déjà en haut. Armin lui avait proposé un chemin original, qui avait très bien marché puisqu'ils furent parmi les premiers à arriver. Il attendait avec impatience les deux idiots pour se moquer de leur lenteur. Il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps puisque Sasha et Connie surgirent ensemble du gouffre, déterminés à tuer les deux « titans ».

La proie fut alors visible : la massive sculpture de bois, pilotée par un officier que les recrues devaient ignorer bien entendu. La chasseuse se précipita vers son adversaire, et brandi ses lames vers la nuque. Dans un violent impact branlant, le bois se brisa, de même que les lames, laissant inactifs les bras de Miss Patatoe, atrophiés par le retour du choc de l'attaque raté.

« Ah... Mes mains...

— Sasha ! Ça va ?

— J'ai raté mon attaque... En situation réelle, je serais en train de me faire dévorer...

— Pas si je te sauve avant ! »

Le petit homme s'envola vers les deux cibles tournées vers sa compagne. Il trancha vigoureusement les points qu'il fallait, justement.

Les deux recrues s'en allèrent donc vers le point des victorieux, Sasha ayant le moral à zéro, où se tenaient déjà Mikasa, Annie, Eren, Armin, Jean (qui ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer leur retard) et d'autres encore. Les résultats de cette exercice se révélèrent donc concluants, puisque plus de cinquante personnes avaient été recalées. Shadis montra une clémence extrême en laissant le reste de la journée libre, obligeant tout de même les exercices quotidiens de musculation. Pour eux deux, le repas fut presque une corvée, puisqu'ils avaient eu affaire à Jean qui se moquait sans gêne d'eux, sans avoir compris ce que représentaient les deux échecs de ces deux amis désormais plus proches...

Tout s'était passé si vite... Aucun des deux n'avait pu réellement saisir ce qu'il s'était produit à ces moments là... Leurs souvenirs à tous les deux étaient flous, et ils s'étaient murés dans un silence qui leur était inhabituel... Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter pour eux, ou peut-être Jean, devenu extrêmement désagréable, sûrement un moyen implicite de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Connie était assis sur son lit. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était Sasha. Son cerveau n'étant pas très habitué à la réflexion, il ne compris pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les images du sauvetages pourtant tellement floues défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit, ayant pour seules interruptions des photographies mentales du visage de Sasha...

De son côté, Sasha ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se sentait traquée par ce souvenir de défaite. Elle avait compris l'espace d'un instant à ce moment là, même si ce n'est qu'un exercice, ce que ressentaient les proies qui tentent désespérément d'assaillir leur prédateur. Mais là, Connie l'avait sauvée. Il avait été là pour elle, au bon moment. Elle l'avait elle aussi sauvé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle semblait l'avoir oublié.

Connie s'en voulait d'avoir fait prendre des risques à sa partenaire dus à sa maladresse. S'il avait pu esquisser un mouvement, il aurait pu s'extirper seul de cette situation, mais il en avait été incapable. L'acte qu'elle avait réalisé était à ses yeux, et même objectivement, bien plus important que ce qu'il avait fait.

Néanmoins, pour Sasha, c'était tout l'inverse. Alors qu'elle était devenue proie, il avait réussi à la restituer à sa place due : chasseuse. C'était grâce à lui.

Aujourd'hui, Connie avait failli perdre la vie, et cette idée lui donnait des frissons dans le dos à chaque fois qu'elle abordait son esprit, soit tout le temps. Il fallait qu'il la remercie, mais vraiment, pas par de simples mots ! Il se leva donc dans le noir de son dortoir pour sortir et se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. Il se fichait bien de la sanction qu'il aurait s'il se faisait prendre, il se fichait du voyeurisme nocturne qu'il pourrait effectuer là-bas. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de voir Sasha, presque palper son visage pour s'assurer que sa sauveuse était bien là, pour lui. Le jeune garçon s'apprêta à toquer doucement à la porte, pensant tomber sur Mikasa. Ce que Connie voulait faire était pour lui un acte sans retour. S'il ne voyait pas Sasha, Mikasa allait lui régler son compte pour l'avoir dérangée. Il serra son poing, déterminé, essayant de pas tenir compte de la douleur qui sévissait dans sa poitrine. Il leva sa main pour frapper à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même, laissant transparaître Mademoiselle Braus.

« S-Sasha !?

— C-Connie !?

— J-Je voulais... il n'arriva pas à continuer.

— Merci pour tout à l'heure... lança-t-elle dans un murmure dissimulé, gardant sur le visage un mélange de joie, de tristesse et de honte.

— C'est moi qui dois te remercier... » bégaya-t-il, le visage devenu rouge.

Leur visage semblèrent se rapprocher, comme désirant un peu plus l'autre. En chacun d'eux, leur cœur battait chaque seconde plus vite, chaque seconde plus fort, allant jusqu'à devenir réellement douloureux. Leurs actes de valeurs différentes allaient se payer par un rapprochement définitif l'un de l'autre. Les deux têtes timides se frôlaient presque quand celle de Sahsa dévia pour se poser sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Vraiment, merci. »

Connie fut déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. En réalité, il aurait peut-être désiré aller plus loin, comme l'instant précédent le suggérait. Secrètement, Sasha aussi. Ils durent pourtant se contenter d'un câlin, non pas d'un acte simplement amical, mais un acte réellement affectif et protecteur, ce qui leur avait suffit.

Le lendemain, la vie avait repris son cour comme si de rien n'était : les deux amants inavoués restaient de simples amis aux yeux de tous et aux yeux d'eux-mêmes, puisque leur cœur aussi ne se manifestait pas. Les souvenirs importants de la journée de la veille avaient été comme effacés, ou rangés dans un boite de dossiers sensibles à ne ressortir que lors du dernier instant de son existence... Le cœur même des deux amis avait cessé de ne battre que pour l'autre, retrouvant un rythme de percussion normal, prêt à redevenir brûlant lors du dernier moment fatidique partagé.


End file.
